


E nonostante tutto, la vita va avanti

by Moe89



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Alice lo sapeva che tornare a casa sarebbe stato difficile. Solo che non aveva capito quanto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	E nonostante tutto, la vita va avanti

**_E NONOSTANTE TUTTO, LA VITA VA AVANTI_ **

 

 

 

_Perché è la perdita la misura dell’amore?_   


_(J.Winterson)_

 

 

 

 

Alice lo sapeva che tornare a casa sarebbe stato difficile. Solo che non aveva capito quanto.   
Non era stato come quando era bambina, non era semplicemente tornata, un po' intontita e decisamente meravigliata.   
Non era stato come risvegliarsi da uno strano sogno o come camminare dopo aver passato ore a girare su se stessa.   
Era stato doloroso questa volta, era stato reale.   
Era stato un insieme di lacrime e baci mancati e sorrisi tristi e spade lasciate indietro.   
Questa volta tornare era perdere se stessi, perdere la via, inoltrarsi nel nulla.   
Tornare a casa (sempre che casa il suo mondo si potesse chiamare) era lasciare il Cappellaio. Lasciarlo ancora prima di conoscerlo davvero.   
Per Alice, tornare indietro quella volta significò non essere più Alice.  
Significò dimenticare se stessa.

 

_Alice non c'è più_ fu l'unico pensiero del Cappellaio.   
Niente di troppo strano (il che rendeva la cosa strana) o troppo sentimentale.   
Un pensiero banale per un uomo straordinario.   
La partenza della ragazza non cambiò poi di molto la sua vita dopotutto; con o senza di lei, il Cappellaio ballava, creava, ammattiva e beveva il tè.   
Niente di nuovo, niente di vecchio, niente di blu.   
Solo lui e la sua eccentricità.   
Solo lui.   
Solo.   
Lui, solo.   
Per sempre.


End file.
